


To Fill, With Sunlight

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Any, start up my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fill, With Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_He'd never realized he was empty until her. Not really._

_The way night fills slowly, with sunlight, until it bursts free blinding._


End file.
